


Drowning

by tarie



Category: Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarie/pseuds/tarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU version of the Graveyard scene in <i>Dark Reunion</i> (Book 4).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowning

His black eyes were all she could see. She was swimming in them, drowning in them. From a distance there was the memory of Elena calling out to her, begging her to grab hold, to not let herself get sucked into the whirlpool that was Damon.

But Bonnie wasn’t strong like Elena had been. And even Elena had fallen victim to Damon’s charm, to Damon’s _power_ , in the end. 

She sucked in a gasping breath, thoughts of steeling herself completely escaping her as his lips touched her own. His lips were cool and soft and supple while the rest of him simply oozed with heat, with electricity. Suddenly she wasn’t drowning anymore. She was floating. Living. Humming. She could let go, not worry about why they were having to guard Vickie’s bedroom window, not worry about what New Power was about Falls Church. There was only this.

He pulled back from her just so and she exhaled sharply, her head falling to one side as his lips, so cool and silky, trailed down the smooth column of her throat. And then there was a prick of pain, a sound of sucking-feeding, and the sweet joy of _giving_ coursed through her...


End file.
